


Ostinato

by galaxiesandstardust



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Title: Second Ending, Gen, My First Fanfic, hope y'all like it!, i paused in the middle to write this, i still haven't finished ep 61 whoops, inspired by the discord, why aren't the Dear Listeners a character huh?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiesandstardust/pseuds/galaxiesandstardust
Summary: SegnoCUTTER: Good evening. My name is Marcus Cutter; I am here to make a deal. Rest assured, I know that you are listening! We know enough about your technology to break through some of the… language barriers. As one representative to another, I ask that you manifest yourself here. In a form we can understand. Very well, given that your agent in our midst heard our plan, I presume you know what I’m about to say! But, let there be no ambiguity between us. For the past thirty years, some of our best and brightest have been working on a virus. I believe you’ve seen some of its effects firsthand. It is quite deadly. Very contagious. And in the strain my company is ready to deploy throughout the Earth, airborne. In– Rachel?RACHEL: Forty seven seconds, sir.CUTTER: In forty seven seconds, this station will send a signal back to Earth which will begin a chain reaction that will culminate with the Decima virus being released throughout the planet. It is an automatic process. It cannot be stopped, and it will result in the destruction of the human race. So if you still want to learn something from us, I suggest you get your ass down here. Immediately.D..S al Fine





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic that I'm actually posting, after over 6 years of just reading fic. I got this idea while livetexting the episode in the Wolf 359 discord. I still haven't finished the last episode because I didn't want it to mess up the ending of the fic. Enjoy!

****At the Watchtower, message arrives.

“Good evening. My name is Marcus Cutter; I am here to make a deal. Rest assured, I know that you are listening! We know enough about your technology to break through some of the… language barriers. As one representative to another, I ask that you manifest yourself here. In a form we can understand”. He paused. “Very well, given that your agent in our midst heard our plan, I presume you know what I’m about to say! But, let there be no ambiguity between us. For the past thirty years, some of our best and brightest have been working on a virus. I believe you’ve seen some of its effects firsthand. It is quite deadly. Very contagious. And in the strain my company is ready to deploy throughout the Earth, airborne. In– Rachel?”

 Another voice responds-- not one they recognized. “Forty seven seconds, sir.”

“In forty seven seconds, this station will send a signal back to Earth which will begin a chain reaction that will culminate with the Decima virus being released throughout the planet. It is an automatic process. It cannot be stopped, and it will result in the destruction of the human race,” he breathed, “So if you still want to learn something from us, I suggest you get your ass down here. _Immediately_ ,” Marcus Cutter finishes.

There is a pause. A cacophony of chatter, millions of conversations happening in an instant floods into their consciousness.The Dear Listeners, as named by Communications Doug Eiffel, have options, so many options. They have no obligation to listen to anyone other than their Speaker, who has taught them much about humanity. However, through their information transfer they have learned about the impermanence of human life. How fleeting it is, just like the soundwaves and harmonies and countermelodies they create and spend lifetimes to master.

 _whatwillbedone_  

 _therearenosolutions_          _doesnotexist_ _incalculable_

_thereisalwaysaway_

_~~no~~                                   _ ~~_too many_ ~~

_possibilities_

_we want to learn. we want to understand._

 

They just need time to think. They just need time.

 

D.C.


	2. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally posting the second chapter, long after I've finished episode 61. I'm still keeping everything mostly the same as it was when I originally wrote it though.

“Minkowski, did you feel that?” Lovelace asks. Prospero, which had been playing in the background, had now restarted a few measures earlier, as if there was a mistake and the conductor wanted to redo the phrase. It was a familiar feeling to both.

“Didn’t we just remove this coil from the engine? The only way it could still be here is…” Minkowski pauses. “We already did this. We’ve already heard this. Are we in another loop?”

“Either our friends out there are trying to stop us, or something’s gone horribly wrong,” says Lovelace.

 

 

 

Cutter was slightly perturbed. Not frustrated, just mildly disturbed.

“Rachel,” he says, “Can we get two minutes on the counter?”

As Rachel executes her part of the plan, and he begins negotiations. Again.

“Good evening. My name is Marcus Cutter; I am here to make a deal. Rest assured, I know that you are listening! We know enough about your technology to break through some of the… language barriers. As one representative to another, I ask that you manifest yourself here. In a form we can understand”. He paused, giving the aliens a moment to respond. He heard from Colonel Kepler about their refusal to speak with anyone other than Eiffel. No matter.

“Very well, given that your agent in our midst heard our plan, I presume you know what I’m about to say! But, let there be no ambiguity between us. For the past thirty years, some of our best and brightest have been working on a virus. I believe you’ve seen some of its effects firsthand. It is quite deadly. Very contagious. And in the strain my company is ready to deploy throughout the Earth, airborne. In”-- he needs to make sure the extraterrestrials know exactly what they are risking-- “Rachel?”

Rachel responds, “Forty seven seconds, sir”.

“Very well.” Make them think they are the ones making the choices. Really, for an all powerful alien race, they are just as easily manipulated as humanity.

“Sixteen seconds, sir. Fourteen.”

Cutter hummed.

“Thirteen. Twelve. Eleven. Ten. Ni–”

 

 

With the energy they have been resisting using for the past few loops, Wolf 359 turns blue. They manifest themself into the Hephaestus.

“You have called. I am here”

“And not a moment too soon. Nice to meet you, Bob.” Mister Cutter smiles. A horrible, grotesque, _condescending_ smile.

Snarling, they raise their arm, to end this once and for all.

“Don’t. Not going to work friends!”

“Save your strength. We have a psi-wave regulator running at full capacity,” Rachel adds.

They try again and again, reluctant to give up on Earth, a planet they have only heard of through the logs of Communications Officer Douglas Eiffel. They still need more time.

They are wistful for the music they will never hear.

D.S. al Coda


End file.
